


Pain and Comfort

by ragdoll-hux (sparkinthedark)



Series: Gingerpilot Week [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, First Order Poe Dameron, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Hux, Injury, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Medical Procedures, hux is stubborn and does not look after himself properly, medical droid - Freeform, poe is trying his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinthedark/pseuds/ragdoll-hux
Summary: First Order Poe finds Hux in the aftermath of one of Ren’s tantrums. He's hurt and alone and won't go to the medbay. Classic hurt/comfort ensues.





	Pain and Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 4 of gingerpilot week - hurt/comfort.

It had become a habit for Poe to visit General Hux in his quarters every evening, after their shifts where over. It started out as some simple stress relief, but it had grown into something more. Poe found that he had genuinely started to care for his grumpy General, and their nightly rendezvous was a chance to talk about their respective days, and for Poe to make sure Hux was eating his evening rations. 

Tonight was just like any other night. Poe went to the mess hall to get their rations, then made his way to Hux's quarters. When he rang the intercom, however, Hux did not answer or let him in. It was odd. While it wasn't uncommon for Hux to overwork himself, he was also a stickler for routine, and this was definitely part of it now. Poe rang a few more times, just to be sure, then tapped in the override code Hux had given him for emergencies. He wasn’t entirely sure if this classified as an emergency, but if it wasn't then he'd just deal with Hux’s nagging and apologize later.

“Hux?” Poe called out. The living space was in complete darkness, but he could see that a light was on in the bedroom. He put the tray with the rations down on the table, and approached the bedroom. As he drew nearer he heard a muffled sob come from inside. Poe hurried to the door now and entered the bedroom to find Hux huddled up against the wall, head in his knees, and letting out the occasional pained sob. 

“Hux, what happened?” Poe asked, alarmed. He rushed over to Hux's side, knelt beside him, and lightly touched his shoulder to get his attention. Poe was very surprised when Hux cried out in pain at the contact. Now that he was closer Poe could see that Hux's arm was dislocated; the sight of it made his stomach turn, and anger burn in his veins. 

“Poe?” Hux asked, as if he had only just noticed Poe was there. He sounded dazed; out of his mind with pain.

“I’m here, baby, I’m here,” Poe said; his tone soothing. “I’m calling a med-droid.” Poe pulled out his comm from his pocket, and asked for a droid to be sent to the General's quarters. 

“Why didn't you go to the medbay?” Poe asked. He very gently tilted Hux's head up so he could see his face. It was red and puffy, as if he had cried for so long that the tears would no longer fall.

“Didn't want anyone to see me like this,” Hux told him. His voice was filled with shame, and so quiet that Poe could only just hear him. Poe hated hearing that, but he should have known that would be his answer; Hux and his damn pride. But now wasn't the time to scold Hux for not looking after himself, so he changed the subject.

“Ren do this to you?” Poe asked. Hux just nodded weakly. “That fucker!” 

Before Poe could get any more angry, the med droid finally got there, and rolled over to them. 

“How can I assist?” the droid asked.

“His arm is dislocated, he's in a lot of pain,” Poe explained. The droid got to work immediately, so Poe got out of it’s way. Hux's face seemed to relax slightly when the droid administered painkillers into his neck, and Poe held his hand on his good side, just to make sure he knew he was still there for him. The droid carefully got hold of Hux's arm, which made Hux wince.

“Hux, baby, this is going to hurt, but it will be over quickly, and I’m right here.” Poe held Hux's face against his shoulder, and didn't let him look at what the med droid was doing. Suddenly Poe heard a sickening crunch, and Hux screamed against his shoulder, as his arm popped back into place. The drugs that the droid had administered were clearly not enough to help when the pain was that intense. Hux was still gasping in the aftershocks of the pain as Poe stroked his hair to comfort him.

“It's okay, it's over now. Good as new,” Poe said softly, and Hux let out a quiet sob.

“Actually, Commander Dameron, I still need to bandage the shoulder and scan for other injuries,” the droid informed them, in that emotionless drone it was programed to speak with. “The uniform will need to be removed to give me access.”

“Fine, yes. Help me get him up will you?” Poe and the droid helped Hux to his feet, being very careful of his shoulder, and sat him down on the edge of the bed. He was alarmed when the droid flicked out a blade from it's appendage, as it was going to slice Hux's uniform open. Poe shoved it away, knowing that Hux would be furious if his uniform were to be damaged, and worked on taking off his jacket by himself. 

Poe has had a lot of practice at this, so it didn't take him long to strip him down to his bare chest, and he only jostled him slightly a couple of times. Hux was so out of it on painkillers and exhaustion that he didn't even notice. 

“All yours,” Poe said as he stepped away from Hux again. The droid was quick and efficient, wrapping Hux's shoulder securely in bacta-infused bandages at droid-like speed. Then after a quick scan it pronounced Hux fixed, and left the room again.

“How do you feel?” Poe asked. Hux just groaned in response, apparently too tired for words. He smoothed Hux's hair down and kissed his sweat-damp forehead. “Let's get you in to bed, huh? I’ll bring you some water, then you can get some sleep.”

Hux nodded in agreement. So Poe helped Hux out of his boots and jodhpurs, leaving him in his underwear, then got him under the covers; propped up against the pillows. Hux looked as if he were about to fall asleep, but Poe couldn't allow that just yet, as he would be dehydrated from crying so much earlier.

“Poe?” Hux asked; reaching for Poe's hand, and stopping him from leaving. “Thank you.”

“Don't mention it,” Poe replied with a shrug. He stroked Hux's hair again, and watched as he nuzzled against his hand. “I’m just glad you're okay.”

Poe went into the bathroom and poured Hux a glass of water, then helped him drink it. 

“That's it, you can sleep now,” Poe said, as he took the empty glass and put it on the bedside table. Hux snuggled down into the covers, lying on his good side. Poe quickly kicked off his boots and jacket, then got into the bed behind Hux so he could spoon up behind him. Hux snuggled in closer when Poe put his arm around him and kissed the back of his neck. 

A few moments later Hux's breathing had slowed, and Poe thought he was asleep, until he murmured something so softly that Poe almost missed it. “Love you.”

Poe couldn't believe what he’d just heard; he knew that Hux had feelings for him, he wouldn't allow him to fuss over him if he didn't, but this was unexpected. 

“Love you too, baby,” Poe whispered back. But Hux was already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can follow me on [tumblr](http://ragdoll-hux.tumblr.com) if you want. :)


End file.
